


Snow Fight

by kitrinlu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-08
Updated: 2011-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-15 12:11:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitrinlu/pseuds/kitrinlu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny and Luna play in the snow</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Fight

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://veilingofthesun.livejournal.com/profile)[**veilingofthesun**](http://veilingofthesun.livejournal.com/) and [](http://the_dream.livejournal.com/profile)[**the_dream**](http://the_dream.livejournal.com/). Prompts: in the snow, first kiss.

The Hogwarts grounds sparkled in the winter sun as Ginny's feet crunched through the fresh-fallen snow. It was a Sunday afternoon; no classes, no commitments, nothing to do but enjoy herself. Her fellow students obviously had the same idea; she could see groups of them dotted around the grounds, building snow sculptures or chasing each other through the snow.

She realised that Luna was no longer walking beside her a split second before the snowball hit, stinging the side of her face. Whipping around, she saw Luna standing still, her expression filled with pure, unadulterated innocence.

Ginny wasn't fooled for a second.

Bending down, she scooped up a double handful of snow, molding it into a hard-packed ball in her gloved hands. Luna had taken one look at Ginny's face and scarpered for the shelter of a nearby bush. Ginny raced after her, intent on revenge.

The second snowball came as a complete shock. Spluttering through a mouthful of snow, Ginny launched herself around the bush and collided with Luna, sending them both to the ground. They tussled for a few seconds before Ginny got the upper hand. Pinning the other girl down, she scraped up a handful of snow and rubbed it well into her friend's face.

Luna squirmed beneath her, and finally, with a mighty heave, she managed to pitch Ginny off. Together they rolled over and over in the snow, until finally they lay breathless in a glorious tangle of limbs.

Panting, Ginny managed to lift herself onto one elbow. She spent a moment taking in the sight of Luna's face, eyes shining, cheeks glowing from the cold. Eventually she could no longer resist. She lowered her lips to Luna's, revelling in the delicious combination of coolness and warmth. Startled, Luna stiffened slightly, then her mouth softened and she responded with enthusiasm.

When they finally broke apart, Ginny spent another long moment just watching, drinking in the girl who lay next to her. Luna's gaze was constantly shifting, although she mostly seemed to focus on a point somewhere above Ginny's head.

"What on earth are you doing?" Ginny asked.

"Watching for aphiries," replied Luna solemnly, shifting her wide-eyed gaze to Ginny's face. "They're attracted by kissing, you know."

"Is that so?" Ginny responded with a mischievous grin. "In that case, let's give them something to really get excited about."


End file.
